Astina the Forset Dragon Slayer
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: On the way home from a quest, Team Natsu run into a mysterious figure who protected Wendy from an incoming Forest Vulcan attack. Wanting to find more about them, Team Natsu accepts a quest which leads them back to the area. Join as they find out who this person is and more about them. First proper story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna be my first actual story, cuz I've only done one shots before so, imma give this a try. I've had this idea in my head for ages, I just hope its as good as I imagine it to be.**

**Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Wendy were walking through a near abandoned village on their way back from a quest when Wendy felt an odd shiver go down her spine, like someone was watching them.

She paused for a moment and looked back at the gloomy forest that they had just exited.

Wendy looked over at Natsu who had apparently felt it too and had stopped walking.

Their eyes met briefly, each saying the silent statement meaning they had each felt it too; both taking one last look at the forest, they looked back at each other and shrugged.

"You two coming then?" Lucy called to them.

"Yep/aye" They said back and ran to catch them up.

* * *

Team Natsu walked along a district, each caught up in their own conversations with each other.

"Okay, honestly guys, how does this skirt really look? I've been feeling self conscious about it since we left the hotel." Lucy said performing a quick twirl in front of them. She wore a white mini skirt with a white flowery pattern sewn into the bottom of the skirt, barely noticeable in the dim light.

"Looks great Luce!" Natsu said giving her his signature smile and a thumbs up. A light blush set across her face.

Erza nodded in approval.

"Eww, flirting!" Wendy giggled and ran ahead ignoring their protests, she turned a corner down a dark alley.

Running through the dark alley, still giggling to herself, she came out the other side and walked to the middle of a brick bridge in front of her, staring longingly in the water.

She knelt down and put her hand through one of the large slits down the side of the bridge, she skimmed the water with her finger, creating small paths of ripples on the water surface.

Smiling at the sight, she sighed. How beautiful it was, she wished she could stay there an gaze in its beauty until the sun rose in the morning, so she could catch a better view of it.

She looked at her small reflection in the water and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile quickly faded when a large shadow loomed over her figure in the reflection. She shot up from her crouched position to find herself face to face with what looked like a gigantic Vulcan. Except it was black all over and its eyes were bright green.

Wendy screamed a shrill scream.

The others came running out of the alley way.

The Vulcan lifted its right fist and threw it down aimed at her head.

"Wendy!"

She put her small arms up in front of her face waiting for the hit to come, but it never came.

She peaked through her arms to find a tall figure, about Lucy's height standing in front of her, machete drawn and blocking the attack from the Vulcan. The figure was wearing an ankle long, dark green cloak and hood, just underneath the cloak, Wendy could see small brown ankle boots, feminine ones. Its a girl?

The figure, kicked up her foot kicking the Vulcans hand off of her sword. Machete still in hand, she cast a spell.

"Forest Dragon: Roar!" Screamed the feminine voice, a large wisp of green flames shot at a furious pace point blank at the Vulcans chest, knocking him flat and out cold.

The figure, kneeled down to Wendy's height and said in a smooth, calm breath:

"You be careful in future, kay? This village is not safe, especially not at night." Giving the shocked Wendy a brief hug, she sprinted off, jumping over the bridge, onto a house and running off into the distance.

Getting over their shock, Team Natsu ran over to Wendy bombarding her with questions;

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Its okay now."

"Did you catch that dudes name?"

"Who was that?"

"You okay?"

"Shush!" Wendy said in a slight raised voice. "I'm fine." She smiled. "I don't know her name."

"Her?" Gray said suspiciously.

"Yeah, did you not hear her voice?" Wendy asked, he shook his head, as well as they others. "Well, I think shes a dragon slayer."

"Really?" Natsu, Erza and Happy asked in unison.

"Yeah, she said 'Forest Dragon: Roar' when she cast that spell.

"Sweet! Can we go look for her?" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Perhaps another time Natsu." Erza started. "We need to get home before dark tomorrow, and if we want to do that we need to get going now."

Natsu sighed.

On the way home, all Wendy's thoughts were filled with the mysterious women who saved her earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when they arrived back. When they entered the guild all they were welcomed back too was Mirajane who was cleaning jugs and cups behind the bar.

"Hey guys, welcome back"

Lucy, Erza and Wendy walked over to the bar whilst the boys wandered off elsewhere.

"Hey Mira." Lucy said.

"How was the job?"

"It was great, went just as planned." Erza answered.

"Yeah, and we met this girl, well sort of." Lucy said placing a finger on her chin. They took seats at the bar.

"How comes?" Mira asked pulling two jugs of beer out for them and one for herself.

"One the way back, Wendy was attacked by a large Vulcan." Erza said simply taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh dear"

"Yeah, and then this girl came out of no where and blocked the attack it made with an awesome forest dragon roar attack!" Lucy chirped.

"We didn't see her face or get her name though." Erza said.

"Oh, well where did you say you met this girl?" Mira asked politely, as she knelt down to rummage in the cupboards below.

"Woodlands Village." Erza stated.

"I think I have, ah. Here, this is a job for that place." Mira said handing the flyer to Erza. Lucy looked over her shoulder.

"To attend to a pest in Woodlands Village." Erza read aloud. "Please can some one get rid of a dark mage in the Woodlands Village, she has been causing trouble and took many lives. She carries a large wooden bow, machete and lives among the woods which circles the village. 100,000 jewels reward."

"That's a lot of jewels, she must be real bad." Lucy said concerned.

"Yeah, while we are there we can look for the other girl we saw on the bridge. We will tell the boys tomorrow, until then, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Erza said finishing off her drink and getting up.

"G'night Erza-sama." Mirajane and Lucy say as she walks off.

"You should get to sleep too, goodnight." Mira waves off Lucy as she walks to the 2nd floor.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment. Stepping in, she replayed over that quest. It just didn't seem right. Perhaps a little too pleading? She didn't know, but it was just weird.

Kicking her door shut, she walked into her closet and brought out some nightwear.

As she walked out, she was met with Natsu and Happy sitting on her bed.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Your house is cleaner." He grinned.

"Aye."

"Of course.. I'm going to get changed." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

She walked out of her room, now clad in pink shorts and an orange spaghetti strap top she walked over to her bed, to find a semi naked Natsu spread out on her bed, and Happy sleeping on her window sill.

A light blush covering her cheeks, she attempted to push him over to one side, to no success.

"Hey" she poked him. "Mooove over!"

He grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. She smiled and got in next to him.

He rolled back over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. She blushed deeply at his actions, even though she is used to it by now. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You liiiiiiiiiike him!"

"Shut it cat!"

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Happy walked into the guild in the morning. Feeling refreshed after her shower, she dragged Natsu over to Erza, Gray and Wendy.

Erza and Gray filled him in on the quest.

"We are going to leave in an hour, the earliest trains will be then." Erza said.

"Awe, do we have to?" Natsu said, already feeling queasy about the thought of going on the train.

"Yes, get over it flame brain."

"What was that, Ice princess?"

"You heard me, you flaming idiot."

"You wanna go?!"

"Yeah"

They leapt at each other, but before they could meet each over, they both landed on opposite sides of the rooms with two fist prints indented in their heads.

Erza sat back down. "I do not know what to do with them." She said, eating the rest of her strawberry cake.

Lucy laughed at them as the came back over and slumped in their chairs.

"We have to go now, if we want to make the first train." Gray informed them.

"Come on then."


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was still as a calm breeze blew quietly through it. Not a sound was heard in the dim forest. The majority of sun rays that attempted to rain down upon the forest, was cut off by the many thick leaves upon each tree.

Not a sound, nor peep disturbed this forests sleep.

Except, foot steps.

Quiet ones.

Padded, thick leather shoes walked briskly along the forest floor. Dark green jeans were tucked neatly into the brown boots; a brown belt held up these jeans and attached were, a machete, a pocket knife and two small pouches. Opening a pouch you would find, a small, red apple, grapes and a thick piece of damp bark, recently used for filling with water. Inside the next pouch, it contained many herbs to be used for healing and other necessary things.

A mint green shirt flowed loosely around the belt, it only being held by thick spaghetti straps. On top of that, a brown leather jacket, sleeves reaching just to the tips of the fingers and the length reaching the waist.

Clasped on top of that was a dark green cloak which flowed effortlessly through the wind. It reached the ankles on the person; it was accompanied with a hood, which was down.

Where the hood would of been was the head of the graceful, Astina, the Forest Dragon Slayer. Her wavy, waist length locks flowing neatly behind her shoulders.

A large bow, measuring just over half her height hung tightly over her shoulder to waist, as was a large satchel of arrows.

As she walked along, Astina marvelled in the beauty of her forest. That's how she would treat it, as hers. She's lived here all alone ever since her dragon, Allura, left her when she was small. She does not know her age but estimates to be about 16.

Continuing to trudge on, she was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by quick footsteps that were not hers. It was not just one person, a few there was. She took a breath and continued walking hoping they, or it would pass.

Soon enough Astina found herself at the river she usually camped by. She took out the thick bark she kept inside her pouch and filled it with the fresh water of the lake and took a well needed drink.

She heard the voices come louder.

"Are you sure it was this way?"

"You got us lost! Way to go ice princess!"

"Shut it flame brain I'm trying!"

"I don't know guys, we have been wandering for a while, its getting dark"

"Aye."

"Okay, I think I see a river up ahead. We will camp there tonight."

She quickly hauled herself up into her usual thick branched tree and sat cross legged awaiting her visitors.

* * *

"There is the river."

"I'm going to catch some fish, come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

The group of 6 walked into a small clearing in the woods, settling down in the lush, green grass they began to prepare for camp.

As Natsu and Happy fished, Lucy, Wendy and Erza set up tents whilst Gray went wood hunting.

Lucy watched Natsu and Happy anxiously waiting by the river, watching the fishes like a cat would to a fish bowl. She thought it was cute how they always did everything together, they were an inseparable pair, everyone knew that.

She looked over at Erza; what was not to like? she thought, she brave, strong, smart and beautiful. She certainly is admirable. And then there was Gray, he was strong willed, strong and was good natured, he, like Erza is someone to defiantly look up to. And Wendy, she was going to grow up to be such a great women.

"Whoa!"

Natsu let out a startled cry when he slipped and fell head first into the river when trying to catch a fish. He came up spluttering for a breath.

Before the others could laugh at his failure, they were heard a giggle from someone whom they did not recognise. They all looked to the source of the sound.

A girl sat up in the trees cross legged laughing at Natsu.

"That's what happens when you act so careless." She grinned.

Immediately, everyone was on guard. Erza had her sword out, Natsu had his flames, Gray, who had now returned, got ready to summon some ice, whilst the rest took an offensive stance.

"Relax, guys i'm not going to harm you. Maybe." A dangerous glint shimmered in her large, unusual eyes. One was teal green, the other was bark, brown. T'was a wonder to see especially when put against her creamy, white skin. "Kidding."

"Who are you?" Erza asked, sword still directed at the girl.

"Someone. Who are you?" She said as she shifted onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms. Wendy took a closer look at the girl, she gasped when she noticed the green cape.

"Oh! You are the girl who saved me!" She chirped.

"Yeah, why are you's still here? I thought you would of toddled off home by now?" She asked.

"We did go home" Natsu said. "But then we came back."

"Why?"

"To look for a dark mage" Gray said as they all lowered their weapons and arms.

"Oh." Her smile dropped. "Well you wont find one in this part of the woods. The mage lives in the south, not north."

Lucy looked at the others, pondering the thought.

"Well we haven't actually looked there yet. We only just got here."

"I see. I can keep you company if you want!" The girls grin returned.

"Sure,,, I guess?" Gray said.

They all went back to their duties. Natsu and Happy were finishing of the small pile of fish they caught, Erza, Wendy and Lucy had finished putting up the tents and were relaxing as was Gray.

"Hey, girl." Gray called, earning the others attention. "What's your name?"

Said girl was curled in a fork of the tree where a thick branch met the trunk of the tree, her cloak wrapped around her and hood covering most of her face so only her rosy lips were seen. She was asleep.

Gray sighed as he went back over to the fire Natsu made and tucked in to his food.

* * *

Astina woke up the snapping of branches. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the morning light. The six campers she met were still asleep. She got up slowly and pulled her hood down, getting a good look at her surroundings.

She heard another snap and turned her head sharply to the right in an attempt to identify what it was.

She narrowed her eyes, then widened them when she realised who it was.

Maverick McGaverns. He was the one who put out that annoying request to kill her, the one who is trying to destroy her.

Maverick was a tall, muscly man. Who, coincidently looked a lot like Gray; perhaps a couple of inches taller, he had brown spikey hair, and always wore long combat trousers. Today this was accompanied with a red, short sleeved tee and a black leather jacket. He carried a long shot gun with him, that was to hide his powers though. He has gun magic. And accurate at that. He also wields two long machetes, much like her one.

She jumped off the tree and landed with a silent thump and took off the opposite direction.

Due to his heightened senses Maverick, turned quickly and took off after her. Also due to his heightened senses, Natsu also woke up and sat up, watching the two retreating figures run off. Then there was the sounds of gun shots. That startled the rest of the campers, causing them to bolt upright in their beds.

They all crawled out of their tents. Natsu, Lucy and Happy shared one, Erza and Wendy shared one and Gray had his own one.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, rubbing her eyes. Natsu, who was already out before them, pointed in the direction of the figures jumping around in the distance. More shots went off.

"Looks like that girl had company." He said before charging off after them, followed closely by the others.

"What is wrong with you?!" Astina yelled, jumping out of the way of another shot and up into a tree, where she jumped again to a different tree when he took another shot at her.

"I wont stop until your head rolls along the ground, girl!" He yelled, taking another shot.

Her ears picked up the sounds of running footsteps as she noticed the 6 campers from before running up to them.

"Cant let them get involved in this mess." She muttered to herself.

"What was that girly?" Maverick yelled.

She leapt off the tree and drew out her machete. Doing something she had surprisingly never done before, she dove head first at Maverick and as she came less than half a metre away, she held her sword up to her shoulder and jerked her elbow down, slicing McGaverns along the chest.

As he stared at her in surprise, she leaned up close to his ear.

"I should of done that earlier." Her eyes looked over to the group of 6, looking at her to see what she would do next. "I'm not going to hurt you now. But for what you did to my family, my village, and me. I will kill you. I will hunt you down to the edge of the earth if I have to. But I will find you. and when I do, I will kill you. Slowly." She leaned back and kicked him off of her.

Taking a last glance at the 6. Fuck, she had ruined her chances of reasoning with them now. She turned and ran off into the distance.

The 6 kicked into action, Wendy and Gray took off after Astina, while the rest stayed to see if Maverick was okay.

Erza and Lucy grabbed an arm and helped him up.

"Thank you. I am fine, just a scratch." McGaverns started.

"Are you the one who sent out the request?" Erza asked.

"I am. That girl, dark mage, has been getting on my last nerves. She killed the villagers, my family, everything. The only reason I'm still alive is because of my magic."

"Why does she want to hurt everyone?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, dark mages, they like power, I guess?"

"You must be powerful to stand alone against her then!" Happy chirped.

"Hai, little cat, I don't want to brag though." McGaverns grinned.

"Allow me to escort you back to my home, then we can discus the job I sent out."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello :3**_

_**I don't really like doing authors notes but quick one, just a request. It would be nice if I got some reviews please? So I can improve and also know how many awesome peoples are reading my story :D **_

_**Cheers.**_

* * *

Astina had been running for about an hour now and she wasn't even half way round the forest. She was panting hard; looking back over her shoulder she could see the small girl, a short distance away. She wondered how on earth could that tiny girl keep up with her, especially after an hour of running.

Where was the tall one? She could of swore he was chasing her too.

Not looking where she was going, she didn't see Gray jump and stand in front of her until it was too late. She crashed into his lean, hard body and landed on her butt with an 'oof'.

"Ow." She looked up at him. "Where are your clothes?"

"What the fu-?! Wait,, not about me. What the hell were you doing back there?!"

Feeling the small Dragon Slayers presence coming up behind her, she performed a Chinese get-up and flipped into the tree; she took out her bow and two of her self-regenerating arrows, aiming at them.

"Gray, you dropped your clothes." Wendy deadpanned as she handed him his clothes.

He put them on quickly. Then turned back to the girl who apparently, quickly gave up aiming at them and settled for sitting down with her legs dangling and her bow on her lap. She figured: she didn't do anything wrong, why should she be running?

"So, what the hell were you doing back there?!" He asked again.

"Saving my ass."

"But why did you need saving? Wasn't he just a hunter?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Yeah he's a hunter, he's wants blood. Mine." She said twiddling around with her arrow.

"Why?" Gray pressed.

"Cuz I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"I knew it!" Wendy said excitedly, pumping her fist in the air.

"So, again why was he attacking you?" Gray rephrased.

"I don't know. He killed the people in my village, my foster family, visitors who came in, people who came to investigate and I have a sneaky suspicion, he killed my dragon!"

Wendy gasped.

"When do you think that happened?" Wendy asked curiously.

"7th of the 7th. Couple years ago."

"Oh! You don't have to worry. Well you do but, I don't think your dragon was killed!"

"How comes?"

"On the 7th of the 7th, my dragon disappeared as well, so did Natsu's and Gajeels. They are Dragon Slayers too!"

"That's great! well not great, but you know what I mean!"

"Okay, enough about dragons." Gray started. "For starters, what's your name?"

Astina jumped down from the tree directly in front of him and stuck her hand out, grinning.

"Astina Amnaiya (Am-nai-ya) at your service! And you are?"

Gray took her hand; she then shook Wendy's.

"Gray and that's Wendy."

"Hi"

Astina hooked her bow over her shoulder before talking in a bit more urgent voice to them:

"Right, pleasantries over. Got to save your friends from being killed. That guy has more booby traps, than I have arrows in my quiver." She started running back the way the came, closely followed by the two mages. "He can set them off with his mind, telepathic power. Its only because of my heightened senses that I can avoid them. He has them spread all over the village, in windows, doors, all the nooks and cranny's you can think of. He always fights to win, not to loose."

"Right."

"He started this 2 years ago. He used to be a baker for the village. I think something happened to him, corrupted him, because he started poisoning people through his cooked goods. Once the city started raising suspicions, he faked his death and fled to the outskirts of the foods that surrounded this village." She picked up the pace a bit and took a sharp right. "From then, he used to lurk around the village at night, planting traps and letting in gigantic creatures. It started with a couple of these weird flesh eating birds he got from Edolas. Heard of that place, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then he set them loose in peoples houses at night. He did that to my foster family. I wasn't in at that point, I used to like wandering the streets at night, because.. I can heh. Anyway, after he couldn't get anymore shipments from Edolas, he began going deeper into the forest and tempting the forest Vulcans out. Theses Vulcans, their bodies were corrupted by nirvana, which I'm sure you know of as the guild which saved us from it."

Looking over her shoulder she saw them nod, Wendy was now on Gray's back and he was running hard behind her.

"Yeah, so the Vulcans started turning various dark colours, black, purple, grey, blue etc. But it still didn't change how cunning and malicious they were. Many towns people were actually lured into the forest by the Vulcans, children mostly. And ever since two years ago, he just hasn't stopped. A year ago, I managed to escort what remained of the living villagers, through the forest and out of harms way. I stayed behind to keep Maverick at bay. Keep him trapped here. He's got an enchantment on him, he cant leave past the forest unless - Oh, trap" She paused suddenly and stuck her foot out, causing Gray and Wendy to fall flat on their faces on the ground and she dived quickly after them, narrowly missing the two spears that whizzed over her head. "Like I was saying." She said from her spot on the ground. "He cant leave unless he dies or his magic is taken away, so basically he can never leave thanks to yours truly. Remember when I said he has telepathic powers? He activated them traps which means he knows we are coming and that you have allied him me, which also means he is going to rush to kill them, to get it done quickly."

"So, you know any short cuts?"

"One" She said as she pulled him up by his wrist and held on. "You might want to hold on to your stomach for this."

His spare arm gripped behind his back and around Wendy's waist whilst his arm held by hers, he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Forest Dragon: Descend!" She said loudly as a giant Venus fly trap came up from below them and swallowed them whole.


End file.
